My Husband
by KirstyJJ95
Summary: Lucy Barker and her daughter Johanna walk the streets of London in search of Benjimin.  Now under the name Sweeney Todd.
1. My Husband

My Husband, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street:

The ends of my emerald dress dragged on the wet cobly ground, my blonde curvey hair was tied up into a neat bun that sat neatly underneth my bonett, on my feet were the finest black boots that clicked ever so softly on the ground.

My Daughter Johanna, wore a small white dress with a pale pink sash wrapped around the waist, her blonde straight hair was tied strongly into a long plait that sat adequatly on her back, her royal blue bonett sat on her head. I smiled at my daughter this was the dress the Ben liked.

I looked up into the raniny night sky and muttered

"Ben"

"Mumma" Johanna softly asked me, her little hand held onto my fingers ever so gently. We walked in the rain, in the dark alleys of Fleet Street.

"Yes, my darling" I answered my daughter's sweet askings of me

"Where's Papa?" Johanna questioned.

She's only 5 and I understand that she was only just an infant when Benjimin got taken away from me, that Judge Turpin just makes my skin crawl and my blood boil of what he did to my Ben.

I felt a slight shudder roll across me as I walked past the barber's shop, this was where my husband just accused of such dispicable crimes and doings. I could face another second there, I hurridly picked up Johanna and ran as fast as I could. Johanna held onto her teddy-bear as tight as she held onto her father's hand that day. My breath grew deeper and deeper the faster I picked up my pace. I wanted to get my daughter away.

"Papa's in Austrailla" I breathed, as carried on running. I did'nt want Johanna to know the truth, I'm going to wait untill she's old enough to really understand.

We turned a corner, a ran into a band of urchins. My eyes grew wide, I was worried as one approched me, I dug Johanna's head into my throat and I pressed my hand into the back of it.

"Hello" Said the urchin, it was a boy I could tell. He was short, had brown curly hair. He was dressed in a royal blue waist coat, a pale plum shirt rested underneth, a disgusting grey coloured trousers and a royal blue crovate tied ever so neatly around his neck "I'm Archie" he added

"Hello, Archie. I'm Lucy and this is my daughter Johanna" I answered politly at the boy's questioning

"May I come with you. Please?" Archie asked me

I was baffled. This wasent a band of urchins. They were orphans.

"Yes. Archie you may" I answered

I guided Archie away from the alley. I put Johanna down, she held on one of my hands and Archie held the other.

We walked away from Fleet Street, a place of danger, mystery, murder. I looked over my shoulder, looked up at the top window above Mrs Lovett's pie shop. There staring me in the eye was a man in the top window. He had black hair, with a grey parting in the middle. He wore a suit. He smiled and waved. I tapped Archie on the shoulder and picked up Johanna and told them to wave back at the man. They did so did I.

I turned away from Fleet Street, I wanted to know who that man was. I was sure to walk into him in the street.


	2. My Father

My Father, Benjamin Barker:

I sat in the chair, by window that watched over the street below. Everyday at 10 in the morning a young sailor gone by the name of Anthony would stand below my window and call my name, but this day I chose to open the window and call back because Turpin was not present. My mother Lucy, once said to me: "That Man over there, his name is Judge Turpin and he is the most dispicable man by far. He makes my skin crawl, my blood boil, my spine snap into a million peices. This is the man who arressted your father, Benjamin Barker.

I slowly opened the window, I kept looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was at the door. The window flew up it made a loud crashing noice.

I leanded over the windown sill, my blonde straight hair falling gracfully over my shoulders. I looked left, right, forward and below. I looked forward again and saw that man, that stood in the top window of the barber's shop almost 10 years ago. When I was running away from Fleet Street with my mother and my brother Archie.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I jumped, I mouthed "One Mintue" to the man below.

I ran to the wooden door and said through it

"Who Is it"

"Its Archie" The voice came from the otherside of the door.

I pushed down the door handle, opened the door and quickly pulled my brother in.

"Its that man" I cried

"What Man" Archie asked me, confused

I huffed and pulled my brother over to the window and leaned out, Archie did the same.

The man smiled and waved up at us like he did, me and Archie looked at eachother in amazment.

"What's your name?" Archie shouted down

"My Name young man is Sweeney Todd, and you are" The man we met all those years ago finally gave us a name.

"Me? My name IsArchibald Barker" Archie replied

"Nice to finally meet you. And who is the beautiful young lady beside you" Sweeny bowed

I blushed at Sweeney's kindness

"I, sir am Johanna Barker" I curtised

Sweeney waved to us and started to walk away from the house

We waved back untill he was fully into the smoke of Fleet Street

I sighed, before getting back into my room. Archie did the same but after a mintue or so.

He shut the window down, it came down with a bang.

I heard the door creek open, Me and Archie turned our heads to see Judge Turpin.

I swallowed.


	3. Lucy's Lullabay

Lucy's Lullabay:

_In the streets of London there is a many eyed beast looking for those who do far worse_

_ Daddy will come home to a family, to ones that love him with all their hearts_

_ But those who dispise him, will hurt him anyway they can_

_ Johanna, Johanna Daddy will come home _

_ Johanna, Johanna Daddy will come home_

_ In the dark alley's of London darkness decends on those who commit crimes_

_ Fleet Street is a very dangerous place to be. So don't bother with their doings  
_

_ Daddy will seek his revenge there, as a barber under the name of Sweeney Todd_

_ Under the name of Sweeny Todddd_

_ Johanna, Johanna Daddy will come home_

_ Johanna, Johanna Daddy will come home_

_ If people do not here this song then that is okay as long as you know_

_ That I have hold of you always. Johanna, Johanna I hear you. I hear you._

_ Daddy knows your near. Daddy knows your near. Sing to him. Go to him._

_ Dance to your Daddy. Dance to your Daddy. Dance to your Daddy. When his boat comes in._

"Daddy knows your near. Daddy knows your near. Sing to him. Go to him" I muttered in a singing tune, whilst looking out the carridge window, that rode along fleet street._  
_


End file.
